Digimon Next Evolution
by dragonsfire295
Summary: Three kids and they're new friends the digimon fight to save the Digital World
1. Introduction

"This is the story of three heroes who saved their world and ours." The narrator said.

This chapter is going to be used to tell you a little bit about our heroes.

Blayze Johnson: Age 16 During his free time he plays baseball with his friends and aspires to be a rock musician.

Sara Jacobson: Age 16 in her free time she goes to the hospital to volunteer and she wants to be a doctor.

Kurt Robinson: Age 15 In his free time he teaches younger kids to dance he hopes to be a famous dancer

They have never met but they will soon learn to rely on and help each other to save their world and the digital world from the evil of Merumon.


	2. They all meet

"Hey mom I'm going to go playa baseball with my friends." Blayze told his mother.

"Okay just be careful." She replied.

"Mom you worry to much I'll be fine." Blayze reassured her.

"I know you will." She said.

"Love you mom." Blayze said.

"Love you too." She replied.

-Meanwhile-

"Mom I'm going to go help out at the hospital." Sara said.

"Okay just be home before dark." She said.

"I will." Sara replied. "Okay so that gives me roughly about 2 hours to help out there."

-Meanwhile Again-

"Dad I'm going for a bit okay." Kurt told his dad.

"Okay just don't get hurt and be home by dark." His dad told him.

"Dad I'm 15 I'll be okay." Kurt argued.

"I know but since I'm your father I have to tell you that." He replied.

.  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Kurt said.

"Okay son." Kurts father said

"Man now I'm late I'll have to run." Kurt complained.

-Kurt Sara and Blayze all run into each other-

"Hey watch where you're going." Blayze yelled.

"Why don't you watch where you're going." Kurt yelled back.

-Suddenly a bright light engulfs them-

"What's going on?" Sara cried.

-When they woke up-

"Man what happened." Blayze asked looking around. "Where am I."

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked.

"Well I guess I'll go exploring to try to find out where we are." Blayze said.

"Wait we don't know where we are so we should stick together." Sara argued.

"You two can stay here by yourself if you want." Blayze retorted. "But that's not my style."

"Hey if you think you can talk me like that you must be crazy." Kurt yelled at Blayze.

"Well I didn't say you guys couldn't come with me." He replied.

"What if it's dangerous?" Sara asked.

"Who cares if it's dangerous it'll get us eventually if we just sit here and do nothing." Blayze told them. "So why not go look around."

"I hate to say it but this guy's right." Kurt said reluctantly.

"So you guys coming or not?" Blayze asked.

"All right I'll come." Sara answered.

"I guess I'll come too." Kurt said.

"Oh by the way my names Blayze." He told them.

"I'm Sara." She said.

"And I'm Kurt." Kurt said.

"We might be here a while so we should look for some food and water." Blayze decided.

"Okay then lets go." Kurt said.

-Blayze trips over a fallen branch-

"Ow man I've got to pay attention to where I'm walking." He thought. "Huh what's that." He asked while picking up the thing

"Hello Blayze." A voice said.

"Huh who said that?" Blayze asked.

"This is your D-4." The voice said.

"My what?" He replied.

"It's a device that will help you on your journey." The voice answered.

"Wait can you tell me where we are and who you are?" Blayze asked

"You'll find out soon enough." The voice replied.

"Man just when I try to find something out it gets more confusing." Blayze complained.

"Hey Blayze you gonna lay down there all day." Kurt joked.

"Huh oh yeah forgot I was still down here." Blayze said embarrassed.

"So you found one too?" Kurt noticed.

"You mean you guys have one too?" Blayze asked.

"Yeah a voice told me They're called D-4's." Sara answered.

"Same here." Kurt told Blayze.

"Well we should keep going who knows what will happen if we just stay here." Blayze said and the others agreed.

-A few minutes later-

"This path splits into three different directions." Kurt saw. "Which way should we go?"

"Wait let me check." Blayze said while climbing a tree.

"You see anything?" Sara asked.

"Not yet." Blayze sighed. "Wait I think I see a lake."

"Which path?" Kurt asked.

"It looks like it's on the left path." Blayze answered while climbing down.

"So let's go that way." Sara decided.

"Yeah we need some water." Kurt stated.

"I know so let's go." Blayze agreed.

-After about five minutes-

"Man how far away is this lake?" Kurt asked.

"It seemed closer from the tree." Blayze commented.

"Hey guys do you see that?" Sara said pointing to the sky.

"Oh I think it's just a bee." Blayze said.

"A really huge bee." Kurt added.

"It's coming closer." Blayze pointed out.

"I am Flymon I defeat my enemies with my brown stinger attack." The bee said.

"It can talk." Sara said surprised.

"Brown Stinger." Flymon attacked.

"It's attacking us." Kurt yelled

"Guys look out." Blayze tackled them out of the way.

"Thanks Blayze that was a close one but how will we get away from it." Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blayze sighed. "But we'll have to try."

"Pepper Breath, Spiral Twister, Burning Blitz." Three voices said.

"What's going on?" Blayze asked.

"I don't know but I think someone saved us." Sara replied.

"It was them." Kurt said pointing at three small creatures.

"Who are they?" Sara asked.

"I don't know but I hope they're on our side." Blayze said.

"I'm Agumon." One of them said. "I use my Pepper Breath to defeat evil."

"I'm Biyomon." The second one said. "With my Spiral Twister attack I protect others."

"And I'm Charumon." The last one said. "My Burning Blitz attack will send the bad guys packing."

"Just because you found help doesn't mean you can win." Flymon said.

"You three just sit back while we take care of him." Agumon said.

"Okay." The three of them said.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon attacked.

"Ow that hurt." Flymon said.

"Spiral Twister." Biyomon yelled and knocked Flymon out of the air.

"What's going on." Flymon asked.

"Now to finish this." Charumon said. "Burning Blitz."

No how could I be defeated. Lord Merumon will be very displeased." Flymon said to himself.

"Thanks we owe you guys." Blayze told them.

"No need." Charumon replied

"Yeah we just felt that we had to help you out." Agumon said.

"So who are you?" Biyomon asked

"My names Blayze." He answered.

"I'm Sara." She told them.

"And I'm Kurt nice to meet you." He said.

"Now that you know who we are can you tell us where we are." Blayze asked.

"Oh that's easy this is the Digital World." Charumon told them.

"They digital world?" They said confused.

"You've never heard of it?" Agumon asked.

"Well they look like they come from somewhere else." Biyomon stated.

"So why exactly did you guys help us?" Blayze asked.

"Well we always help others in need." Charumon answered. "And we had a feeling that we couldn't let anything happen to you."

"So you guys felt like you needed to protect us." Blayze said.

"Yep." Charumon went.

"So what exactly are you." Sara asked.

"We're digimon." Biyomon answered.

"Digimon?" Kurt asked.

"It's short for digital monsters." Charumon said.

"So where are you from?" Biyomon asked.

"We're from a place called Earth." Blayze answered.

"I've never heard of Earth." Charumon stated.

"Well since you guys know this place more then we do why don't you stay with us." Blayze proposed.

"Yeah you could protect us when we're in trouble." Sara added.

"And who knows it might be fun." Kurt said.

"Sure we can help you guys." Agumon replied.

"Besides I'd feel bad if I let you go without protection." Charumon said.

"So let's go." Biyomon said.

"Okay but first we need to find some water." Blayze stated.

"Oh there's a lake not to far ahead we'll take you there." Charumon told them.

"Thanks I'm very thirsty." Sara said.

"Well it's getting late so I think when we get there we should set up camp." Blayze decided.

"Yeah and it's safer to travel by day anyways." Kurt agreed.

"Well now you know how we got to the digital world and met the digimon what kind of adventures will we have you'll just have to wait and find out next time on Digimon Next Evolution." Blayze summed up.


	3. The Lake

"Last time on Digimon Next Evolution Blayze, Kurt, and I woke up in a strange place. We started to look around and found these devices called D-4's we went down a path to find water when we were attacked by Flymon but we were saved by Agumon, Biyomon, and Charumon. They told us that the place we were in is called the Digital World and we set up camp at a lake." Sara recapped.

-Now back to the story-

"Man that water was good." Kurt commented

"Hey Kurt what's it like where you're from?" Agumon asked.

"Oh it's okay sometimes it's to hot and sometimes it's to cold but I like it." Kurt answered.

"That's cool." Agumon answered.

-Meanwhile with Sara and Biyomon-

"Hey Sara." Biyomon said.

"Yeah." Sara replied.

"I was wondering what will happen when you go home. Will we still be able to be friends?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course there's no way that can ever change." Sara answered.

"I'm happy about that sara." Biyomon stated.

-Meanwhile now with Blayze and Charumon-

"Hey Charumon what was life like for you before we came here?" Blayze asked.

"Well I usually helped others when they're in trouble and I did the same with you." Charumon answered.

"That is true." Blayze commented. "You guys did help us."

"So Blayze what did you do before you came here?" Charumon asked.

"Me well I usually played some games with friends and made music." Blayze answered.

"What kind of games?" Charumon asked.

"Well I usually played a game called baseball but there aren't enough players we'd need at least 18 players." Blayze sighed.

"Oh well if it needs that many players it must be fun." Charumon sighed.

"There doesn't have to be a lot of others for something to be fun." Blayze tried cheering him up.

"I guess that's true." Charumon replied slightly happier.

"Hey guys it's getting late. I'd say it's time to get some sleep but we'll need someone to keep watch and switch out ever so often just in case we get attacked. Me and Agumon will keep watch for right now." Kurt decided.

"And after you me and Charumon will." Blayze yawned.

"And I guess that gives Biyomon and I third watch." Sara stated.

"It also gives you the most rest too." Blayze noted.

"Let's go to sleep Sara I'm tired." Biyomon said

"Okay Biyomon, guys just be careful." Sara said.

"Okay Sara. Kurt when you're done just wake me and Charumon up." Blayze told him.

"Got it man." Kurt replied.

"Okay Charumon let's get some sleep." Blayze said.

"Okay." Charumon answered.

"Do you think we'll be attacked?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know but I hope not." Kurt answered.

-About an hour and a half later-

"I'm ready to go to sleep." Agumon complained.

"Same here let's go get Blayze and Charumon." Kurt agreed.

"Okay." Agumon said.

"Hey man wake up it's your turn to keep watch." Kurt said trying to wake up Blayze.

"Huh what oh hey Kurt what's up?" Blayze asked while waking up.

"It's time for you to keep watch." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that." Blayze admitted.

"Just don't fall asleep while trying to keep watch." Kurt told him.

"I know don't worry I'll stay awake." Blayze promised.

"Okay." Kurt answered.

"Charumon let's go." Blayze said waking him up.

"Okay." Charumon answered.

"Don't worry Kurt if something happens I'll wake you guys up.

"Okay good night guys." Kurt said.

"Good night." Blayze said back.

"So what should we do?" Charumon wondered.

"Why don't we look at the stars." Blayze suggested.

"Why?" Charumon asked.

"Well when I was younger at night I always laid down on the grass to look at the stars before I went to bed." Blayze told him.

"Okay." Charumon decided.

"Man I haven't had a night this peaceful in a few years." Blayze stated.

"How come?" Charumon asked.

"Well a few years ago I moved to a place where I couldn't see the stars that well because of lights where I lived." Blayze told him.

"Oh well the stars do look pretty." Charumon said.

"Yeah I hope we have more nights like this." Blayze wished.

"Don't worry nights are always like this in the Digital world." Charumon reassured him

"Really?" Blayze asked.

"Yeah except when it rains sometimes." Charumon said.

"Well I guess that whenever we stop to rest we'll look at the stars if we can." Blayze promised.

"Okay hey Blayze is it okay if I go swimming?" Charumon asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Blayze answered.

"Thanks I'll be back in a little bit." Charumon promised.

"Just be careful." Blayze warned him.

"Don't worry I will." Charumon reassured him.

"Man he's just like a little kid but he is fun to be around." Blayze thought.

"He Blayze." Charumon called. "Why don't you get in the water too?"

"No I'm okay I'm not much of a water person." Blayze said.

"Okay but you'll miss the fun." Charumon joked.

"That's okay." Blayze said.

"Man I'm having fun." Charumon laughed.

"Hey Charumon why don't you get a little closer to the shore." Blayze suggested.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." Charumon said.

"Okay Charumon but if you get tired than you'd have a shorter swim if you got loser to shore." Blayze told him.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." Charumon told him again than bubbles appeared near him.

"What's that." Blayze wondered then a giant sea serpent appeared. "Oh no get out of there Charumon!

"Huh oh no!" Charumon said after he saw the serpent.

"Guys wake up." Blayze cried trying to wake the others up.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"There's a giant serpent out there and it's attacking Charumon." Blayze informed them.

"Oh no it's Seadramon." Biyomon told them.

"Who's Seadramon?"

"Seadramons a very powerful digimon who uses his Ice Blast and Ice Winder attacks to defeat his enemies." Agumon described.

"Ice Blast." Seadramon screamed firing ice out of his mouth and onto Charumon.

"Charumon!" Blayze cried.

"I can't take him." Charumon screamed.

"Ice Winder." Seadramon cried as wrapped around and started squeezing Charumon.

"Help!" Charumon screamed.

"No Charumon." Blayze screamed as he ran to try to help Charumon.

"No Blayze it's to dangerous." Sara tried telling him.

"Charumon I'm coming." Blayze yelled when his D-4 began glowing. "What's going on?"

"Charumon digivolve to Drakenmon." He went.

"What!" Seadramon yelled

"What happened?" Blayze asked.

"Blayze your energy made me digivolve." Drakenmon stated.

"Digivolve?" Blayze said.

"I'm now Drakenmon I use my Dragons Fire and Dragons Blast attacks to protect my friends." Drakenmon said. "Don't worry I'll take care of Seadramon."

"Okay Drakenmon go get him." Blayze agreed.

"You still cant win." Seadramon boasted. "Ice Blast."

"Watch out Drakenmon." Blayze cried.

"Dragons Fire." Drakenmon countered.

"Come on Drakenmon don't give up." Blayze encouraged him.

"It looks like Drakenmons attack is getting through." Kurt noticed.

"What!" Seadramon yelled in anger.

"Dragons Blast." Drakenmon finished him off.

"No!" Seadramon yelled while sinking to the bottom of the lake.

"He's gone." Drakenmon said then de-digivolved back to Charumon.

"I got you." Blayze said as he caught Charumon. "You did it Charumon."

"Yeah can we go to sleep now?" Charumon asked exhausted.

"I'd say we should all go to sleep." Blayze said.

"Yeah we've had to much excitement for one night." Sara stated.

"I'm sure that we'll be safe for now so let's all get some sleep." Kurt agreed.

"Well we finished our first day in the Digital World and Charumon digivolved into Drakenmon. What will happen? You'll have to find out next time on Digimon Next Evolution." Blayze summed up.


	4. The Fight

"Last time on Digimon Next Evolution." Blayze said. "We had set up camp at a lake and learned more about our partners but while we were resting we got attack by Seadramon. All hope seemed lost but then Charumon digivolved into Drakenmon and sent that serpent packing."

-Now the story.-

"Guys I think we should start going." Blayze said.

"But where should we go?" Kurt asked.

"You see those mountains over there." Blayze went while pointing to the mountains. "I think that if we can get there then we can see where we should go."

"I see because we'd be able to see most of this place." Sara stated

"Well let's start walking then." Kurt said.

"I'm still tired from fighting yesterday." Charumon complained. "Can one of you carry me?"

"Sure." Blayze said. "Get on my back."

"Thanks." Charumon said while climbing on to Blayze's back.

"Those mountains seem pretty far away." Biyomon stated.

"Yeah." Sara agreed. "I think if we went nonstop it would still take a few days."

"Yeah I know and since we need to rest it will take longer than that." Blayze said.

"Well we can't give up." Kurt said. "What about everyone at home. We've been gone for a day now without anyone knowing where we are so we have to try to get home."

"Yeah but if we don't rest we'll be less likely to get home so that means we'll probably be gone for at least a few weeks." Blayze sighed'

"Yeah but at least it gives us time to find new friends." Sara reassured.

"That is true but we have to get home now." Kurt argued. "Right Blayze?

"I don't know." Blayze said. "Don't either of you think we were brought here for a reason?"

"Yeah." Sara agreed. "I've been thinking that if we had to do something here before we could go home."

"But guys what about everyone back home?" Kurt argued. "They're probably worried about us."

"Do you think humans always argue like this?" Charumon asked.

"I don't know." Agumon replied.

"I know they're probably worried about us, but don't you think if we weren't needed here we'd still be home." Blayze yelled at Kurt.

"Well you can think whatever you want Blayze." He yelled back at Blayze. "But I'm just worried about getting home as soon as possible.

"Well fine Do whatever you want and I hope your selfish butt gets what you deserve I'm going," Blayze yelled and then walked away

"Wait up Blayze." Sara called running after him.

"Who does he think he is." Kurt thought.

"You're not really selfish are you?" Agumon asked.

"No Agumon I'm just a little worried." Kurt admitted.

"Why?" Agumon asked.

"It's just that I don't really know anything that's here and I'm confused and miss my family." Kurt answered.

"Well it'll be okay." Agumon reassured.

"Thanks Agumon." Kurt said.

'It was nothing." Agumon replied.

"I guess we should get going." Kurt decided.

"Yeah let's go." Agumon agreed.

-About 5 minutes later-

"So Agumon what's it like in the digital world?" Kurt asked.

"Well As you've seen there are a lot of bad digimon but there are nice ones like me, Biyomon, and Charumon." Agumon explained.

"I see." Kurt replied.

"Well since you know more about the digital world can you tell me about where you're from?" Agumon asked.

"Well there aren't any digimon and there are some bad people but there are also good people like me." Kurt said. "I don't really know Sara and Blayze but they seem nice."

"Well I'm glad to know a little more now." Agumon said.

"Man we got to catch up to those guys and I got to apologize to Blayze he was right." Kurt sighed.

"Well let's go then." Agumon said.

"All right." Kurt replied

"Just where do you think you're going?" A digimon asked.

"Agumon who is this guy?" Kurt asked.

"Bad news he's Monochromon." Agumon answered.

"Monochromon?" Kurt went.

"He's a very mean and powerful digimon that has attacked others without warning." Agumon described.

"Any other good news?" Kurt asked.

"They say he tells good jokes." Agumon said.

"Just great." Kurt exclaimed.

-Authors Note this will most likely be the only joke I put in here-

"Joke all you want Lord Merumon will be pleased when I defeat you." Monochromon said.

"Who is Merumon?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know I've never heard of him." Agumon answered.

"It doesn't matter if you've heard of him." Monochromon bellowed. "Because you won't get the chance to see him. Volcanic Strike!"

"Kurt!" Agumon yelled while tackling him out of the way.

"Agumon!" Kurt said worried.

"I'll be okay just get out of here." Agumon said.

"No Agumon I can't leave if you're going to fight." Kurt replied.

"But Kurt I don't want you to get hurt." Agumon pleaded.

"Stop talking you're wasting my time." Monochromon said angrily. "Volcanic Strike!"

"Ah!" Agumon screamed

"No Agumon!" Kurt yelled when his D-4 started glowing. "What."

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon."

"You digivolved." Kurt said pointing out the obvious.

-Authors Note I stand corrected-

"I'm now Greymon I can beat my opponents with my Nova Blast attack." Greymon explained.

"You may have gotten bigger but that doesn't mean you can beat me." Monochromon boasted. "Volcanic Strike!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon counter attacked.

"Come on Greymon you can do it!" Kurt shouted.

"What how is he beating me." Monochromon complained.

"You don't have the strength I have." Greymon boasted.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon attacked.

"Greymon watch out." Kurt called.

"Don't worry Kurt I can take it." Greymon said before getting hit. "Is that the best you've got."

"Why aren't my attacks working." Monochromon yelled.

"I'm to strong and now I'll finish you off." Greymon said. "Nova Blast!" And he blasted Monochromon.

"No!" Monochromon yelled as he de-digivolved.

"You did it Greymon what did he turn into?" Kurt asked.

"He's a Gotsumon now." Greymon told him.

"Where am I?" Gotsumon asked. "Who are you?"

"I don't think he remembers attacking us." Kurt said.

-About 5 minutes later-

"The last thing I can remember is being captured by Merumon." Gotsumon explained.

"Who's Merumon?" Kurt asked.

"He's a very mean digimon who want's to take over the Digital world." Gotsumon told them.

"So that's why everything is going bad here." Greymon said.

"If that's so we have to go tell Blayze and Sare." Kurt exclaimed. "We got to go now Greymon."

"Okay Kurt." Greymon replied and picked Kurt up.

"Thanks for telling us Gotsumon." Kurt said.

"You're welcome and please try to save the Digital world." Gotsumon replied.

"We will." Kurt said. "Now that we know what's going on here in the Digital world we can't go home, we have to defeat this Merumon. What will happen find out next time on Digimon Next Evolution."


	5. Aerial battle

"Last time on Digimon Next Evolution." Kurt began. "Me and Blayze got in an argument and he and Sara left Agumon and I. While we began walking I realized Blayze was right and we went to catch up to them when we were attacked by Monochromon. After Agumon digivolved to Greymon and beat him he de-digivolved to a Gotsumon and told us that a mean digimon named Merumon was trying to take over the Digital World. How much worse can this get?"

-To the story-

"Man I feel bad for getting angry at Kurt." Blayze sighed.

"Well I think we should've been more understanding to what he was saying." Sara said.

"I just wish I could tell him sorry for yelling at him." Blayze sighed.

"I sure things will get better." Sara assured him.

"Yeah but I still feel like I shouldn't have gotten mad at him." Blayze admitted.

"Well we should still go to the mountains." Sara said. "Besides I'm sure he'll catch up to us."

"Blayze why are we going to the mountain anyways?" Charumon asked.

"We're going there so we can see where we should go." Blayze explained.

"How would that help us know where to go?" Charumon asked.

"Because we can see more of this place silly." Biyomon joked.

"That's right." Blayze agreed.

"Well then let's stop talking and get moving." Charumon decided.

"My thoughts exactly." Blayze said.

"Blayze why do you think we came to this world anyway?" Sara asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Blayze replied. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

-Meanwhile-

"I wonder what else this thing does." Kurt said while messing with his D-4.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Greymon asked.

"Just trying to see what else this D-4 can do." Kurt told him.

"Oh." Greymon said.

"I think I got something." Kurt exclaimed as a map with two dots appeared from his D-4. "I'm not sure but I think those are Blayze and Sara."

"Okay tell me which way I should go." Greymon told Kurt.

"Okay go to the left then keep going until I tell you to turn again." Kurt directed him.

"Got it." Greymon complied.

-Now back with the others-

"Man this forest is thick I cant see the mountain anymore." Blayze complained.

"When will we get out of this forest?" Sara asked herself.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Blayze asked.

"I'm Diatrymon." He said. "Are you lost."

"Kind of we're trying to find to find a way to the mountains." Sara told him.

"Well why don't you come to my home and rest." Diatrymon offered.

"That's really nice of you." Charumon said.

"Don't mention it. I can't let anyone stay lost in this forest." He replied.

"Well let's go then." Biyomon said.

"Yeah I'm tired and hungry. Excuse me Diatrymon do you have any food at your home." Blayze said.

"Of course you're guests and I can't let them be hungry." He answered.

"Thank you." Sara said.

"No problem like I said I can't let guests go hungry." He replied.

-Meanwhile-

"You have failed me Seadramon!" A voice boomed.

"Lord Merumon please forgive me I won't fail again." Seadramon begged.

"Okay I'll give you one last chance but if you fail me again this is what will happen to you. Bring in Drimogemon." Merumon ordered.

"Yes master." A couple digimon said complying.

"Please let me go home." Drimogemon cried.

"Stop your insistent whining this instant. Dark Evaporation." Merumon attacked destroying Drimogemon. "You understand."

"Yes master." Seadramon said.

"Try to not fail me if you even have the chance." Merumon said.

"What do you mean?" Seadramon asked.

"I already sent another to take care of them." Merumon smirked.

-Back to Blayze Sara and the others-

"I don't remember ever seeing anyone like you two." Diatrymon stated. "Where are you from?"

"We're from a place called Earth." Blayze told him.

"Hmm I've actually heard some stuff about Earth so are you humans." He asked.

"Yeah but how do you know about Earth?" Sara asked.

"It was a story passed down by my family one of my ancestors actually worked together with a human to help save the Digital world." He told them. "You want me to tell you the story?"

"Sure I want to know a little more." Blayze said.

"Well it all started many years before I was born it was back when the digital world was still young. My ancestor had found a human close to death and found her food and water and when she got better she told him her name was Kathy and she was a human and from a place called Earth. During that time the digital world was a much different place. There were very few tame digimon and they could barely hold there own against the wild and feral digimon." He told them.

"So the Digital world was more dangerous then?" Blayze asked.

"Yes it was because of Merumon's evil powers. Back when he was around he talked digimoninto joining his side so he could take over the Digital world and destroyed those who wouldn't." Diatrymon continued.

"How could anyone do such a thing!" Sara shouted.

"I ask myself that exact same question." He told her. "Anyway after Kathy and my ancestor got to know each other they began to fight against Merumon and his evil forces."

"Did they win?" Blayze asked.

"Yes they did win." He answered. "But after that Kathy had to go back to her home world. That's the story that has been past down by my ancestors."

"I liked that story." Charumon told him.

"Thank you and I'm glad that I got to meet you do you think you are ready to go I'll take you to the mountains if you like." He offered.

"Yes please we don't want to get lost in here." Blayze said.

"Let's get going." Biyomon said.

"Have patience young one." Diatrymon laughed. "Okay we're going."

"Not so fast." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Sara screamed.

"Me. I am Saberdramon." He said. "And I'm here to destroy you."

"I can't let you do that." Diatrymon told him.

"Than try to stop me while I'm up here." He gloated.

"Fine. Destruction Roar!" Diatrymon attacked hitting Saberdramon out of the sky.

"Grr. You're going to pay for that. Nitro Arrow!" Saberdramon attacked.

"No! Charumon digivolve to Drakenmon." He digivolved.

"Get out of the way!" Diatrymon screamed.

"No I have to protect you like you said I can't let others be in trouble so I'm saving you." Charumon told him getting hit and de-digivolving.

"No Charumon!" Blayze cried running over to him.

"Got you!" Saberdramon smirked. "Black Saber!"

"No you don't." Kurt said "Greymon take the hit."

"Got it." Greymon listened.

"Kurt you're back." Sara said.

"And just in time too." Blayze added. "Thanks for saving me man and I'm sorry for what I said."

"No time for that now." Kurt told them. "Right now we have to take care of this guy."

"Nova Blast!" Greymon attacked.

"Missed me." Saberdramon gloated. "Mach Shadow!"

"Greymon watch out!" Kurt yelled.

"To late." Saberdramon said when Greymon got hit.

"Greymon!" Kurt cried.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." He said de-digivolving.

"Now to take care of the girl." Saberdramon said grabbing Sara.

"Sara!" Blayze and Kurt screamed.

"No Sara!" Biyomon cried.

"Help!" Sara screamed as her D-4 began glowing.

"I'm coming Sara." Biyomon yelled. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon."

"Biyomon." Sara said.

"I'm now Birdramon I use my Meteor Wing attack to get rid of the bad guys." She said.

"Wow wait I got to check on Diatrymon." Blayze said.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"He's the one who helped us earlier." Blayze told him. "Diatrymon are you okay."

"Don't worry I've been hit with stronger attacks I'll be okay." He reassured Blayze.

"Saberdramon let Sara go!" Birdramon yelled.

"Whatever you say." He said letting go of Sara.

"No!" Birdramon screamed.

"I got it." A voice said. "Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon."

"You followed me." Kurt said.

"Who's that." Blayze asked.

"That's Monochromon he's a friend don't worry." Kurt told him.

"Thank you." Sara said. "I'm okay Birdramon you just take care of him."

"Got it. You're going to pay for that." Birdramon screeched.

"Just try to beat me." Saberdramon said.

"Meteor Wing!" She attacked.

"I can beat that." Saberdramon boasted. "Black Saber!"

"You can do it Birdramon I beleive in you!" Sara called.

"Yeah Birdramon send him packing." Blayze and Kurt said.

"I can do it." She said. "Fire Storm."

"What. How can I be beaten no!" Saberdramon screamed as he disappeared.

"What happened to him." Blayze asked.

"Agumon are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"You to Charumon?" Blayze also asked.

"Yeah we're okay." They told them.

"He's turning back into a digi-egg and is going to the Primary Village." Diatrymon told him.

"Birdramon you did it." Sara said giving her a hug.

"Oh Sara I'm glad you're okay." Birdramon said while de-digivolving.

"Why did he just attack us like that?" Blayze asked.

"I think I know." Kurt said. "I think he works under a digimon named Merumon."

"Merumon's returned?" Diatrymon screamed.

"This is bad." Sara said.

"Sara you've heard of him?" Kurt said.

"Diatrymon told us about him." Blayze said. "He said he was an evil digimon that wanted to rule the Digital world and destroyed those who wouldn't follow."

"But I thought you said that happened a long time ago and he was defeated." Sara said.

"He was." Diatrymon stated. "How could he be back aster such a long time?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that we have to stop him right guys." Blayze called.

"Yeah!" The others said.

"Well with an attitude like that I don't have an argument. Come on I said I'll take you to the mountains and I'll keep my promise." Diatrymon said.

"Thanks." Biyomon told him.

"Well we made a new friend found out a little more about the history here and Biyomon digivolved what more can happen? You'll just have to wait til next time to find out." Sara summed up.


End file.
